Semiconductor diodes for voltage limitation are generally known and are generally designed as pn-type diodes in such a way that a p-layer is diffused into a homogeneously doped n-doped area. In order to reduce the bulk resistance and to improve the ohmic connection of the n-type semiconductor to the metal plating, the n-doped area is often n-doped from the back of the wafer.
A semiconductor diode is known from the printed matter German Patent Application No. 4,320,780, in which the field strength occurring in the edge region of the semiconductor chip is lower than the field strength in the interior of the component.